4 Years later
by OthLuke
Summary: 4 years had gone, Luke s in a accident and it brings them all together
1. Nothing is certain

4 years had gone since they all graduated.

Haley and Nathan had a son named Jamie, they all lived in a big house in Tree Hill, Haley was going to start work as a teacher after this summer. Nathan was still home trying to recover from his accident a few months ago.

Brooke was living in New York, her company Hoes over Broes was now a multi million company.

Peyton was living by herself in Los Angeles, Hollywood. She was trying to proof to herself that she could become successful in the music business, that all of these years wasn't a big mistake.

Mouth, Skills, Fergie and Junk just came home from their college, all graduated. They were now sharing a big apartment in Tree Hill.

_(Haley, Nathan and Jamie at the hospital)_

**"Mama why isn't Uncle Lucas waking up "**Jamie asked with a sad voice

**"We don't know sweetie" **Haley looked at Jamie

Nathan just sat there with an empty look in his eyes

**"He shouldn't have been there, it's my fault"**

**"It's not your fault baby"**

**"Haley, I asked him if he could pick Jamie up" **Nathan said still sitting looking out the window

**"Still it's not your fault, these things happen, you can't blame yourself for this" **Haley took his hand and kissed it

**"I need to go call Peyton and Brooke, I think they want to know what has happened, Go sit with your father Jamie. Momma will be back soon."** Haley walked out thru the door

Outside the room, Haley picks up the phone and dial Peyton's number

**"Hi Peyton, it's me Haley"**

**"Hi Haley"** Peyton said with a very happy voice

**"I got bad news, Yesterday Lucas was in a accident"** Haley paused for a few seconds

**"He is in bad shape, he hasn't woke up yet… The doctors don't know much yet"**

**"Oh my god, Is he going to be okay? He has to!"** Peyton's face turned from smiling to a much sadder look on it, you could clearly hear the panic in her voice

**"We don't know yet Peyton, I just wanted to tell you. Can you please call Brooke and tell her."** Haley asked

**"Of course I will, I'll call you back later okay?"**

**"Thanks Peyton, do that... We'll be here looking over him. If anything changes I'll call you… Bye Peyton"**

Haley walked back into the room

**"You talked to them"** Nathan asked while looking up on Haley

**"Yeah I talked to Peyton, told her to call Brooke"**

Mouth and Skills enters the room

**"Hi Uncle Skills and Mouth!"** Jamie ran up to Skills

**"Hey Jim Jam" **Skills picked him up and hugged him

Skills walked up to Haley and hugged her while Mouth walked over to Lucas that lay in the bed unconscious.

**"How's he doing"** Mouth asked while looking at Lucas

**"Not good, nothing new yet"** Haley walked up to Lucas and stroke her fingers in his hair

Nathan stood up and walked over to Haley, took his arms around her

They all stood there looking at Lucas, with sadness in their eyes

Suddenly the door opened, Karen ran in, behind her Andy and lily was.

She ran up to Lucas, She took his hand, tears fell down her cheeks


	2. Family and friends come together

Chapter 2

**"My boy, wake up now, I'm here now"** Karen said with a raspy voice

Haley walked up to Karen and hugged her

**"He is going to be okay, I know it"** Haley didn't sound so sure, it was more like that she tried to convince herself that he was going to

**"Thanks Haley, I'm glad you're here"**

**"I'm so sorry Mrs. Roe"** Nathan said with a sad voice while looking down in the floor

Karen walked over to Nathan and looked into his eyes

**"It's not your fault Nathan, don't blame yourself, he will be alright, we just need to have a little faith"**

Karen picked up Lily in her arms and walked over to Lucas. She looked over to the others

**"Can we have a minute with Lucas please"**

**"Yeah of course"** Andy walked up to Karen and kissed her

They all left the room except Karen and Lily

**"This is your big brother Lily"** Looked down on Lucas

**"Why is he looking so sad mom?"**

**"He is sleeping and can't wake up right now, he was in an accident a few days ago"** Karen said while looking at Lily

**"He was? He don't know that it's not good to sleep on the day? When is he going to wake up mom?"**

Karen smiled at Lily

**"We don't know yet sweetheart, soon we hope, you want to go out meet your cousin Jamie?"**

**"Okay mom, yes I want to"**

They left the room, outside the other sits waiting for them

Lily walks up to Jamie

**"Hi I'm your cousin Lily"**

**"Hi Lily, I'm Jamie" **Jamie says while looking down at the floor, seems to be a bit shy

**"I'm taller then you and I'm a girl"** Lily giggled

**"So? When I get older I will be much longer then you!"**

**"It's taller not longer!"** Lily teased Jamie

They all laughed

**"Be nice to your cousin, Lily" **Karen said while smiling

Behind them Skills walked into the room where Lucas was

Walked up to Lucas, stood there quite for a few minutes

**"Hey dawg"** Skills looked sad

**"You need to wake up soon, you have so many that loves you and needs you in their life"**

Skills paced over to his backpack, took out a basketball and walked back to Lucas

**"I got your basketball with me, thought you might want it"**

The door opened and Jamie sneaked in, Skills turned around to Jamie

**"Hi Jam-Jam, come here"**

Jamie walked over to Skills that took him up in his arms

**"I'm scared skills, what if Uncle Lucas doesn't wake up?"**

**"So am I, he will Jim-Jam. He knows that you are here waiting for him, let's go out to your mom and dad"**

They left the room, Jamie ran over to Haley

It was getting late, the clock was 10 pm

**"I'm tired mama, I wanna sleep"** Jamie looked at Haley

**"It's okay Haley, you can go home, I'll be here watching over Lucas tonight"** Karen said

**"You sure? I don't mind staying"**

**"Yeah its okay, you go home and we'll see you tomorrow" **Karen looked at Haley

Haley walked over to Karen and hugged her goodbye, Nathan did the same. They walked down the hall together with Jamie.

In the waiting room

Skills walked over to Karen

**"If you don't mind Mrs. Roe I would like to stay here with you, I think I need to"**

**"Of course you can, it would be nice to have some company" **Karen smiled at Skills

**"I will go back to the apartment and come back tomorrow with some stuff after work"** Mouth said while looking at Skills

**"Okay dawg, see ya tomorrow man"**

Mouth walked up to Karen

**"If it's anything I can do just tell me, I'm here for you"**

**"Thanks Marvin, you always had a good heart"**

A few minutes later Mouth left with Andy and Lily

To be continued


	3. Old friends meet again

Next morning at the hospital

Karen and Skills was sleeping, Karen in the room where Lucas was and Skills in the waiting room outside

The door opened and a blond girl walked in, walked up to Karen and putted her hand on Karen's left shoulder. Karen woke up, rubbed her eyes.

**"Peyton?!"** Karen jumped out of the chair and hugged her

**"Hey Karen" **Peyton smiled at her

**"Look at you, you look terrific"**

**"You don't look so bad either"** Peyton said smiling

They both laughed

**"When did you get here?" **Karen asked her

**"My plane arrived like 30 minutes ago"**

Peyton walked over to Lucas

**"Hey Lucas" **She said with tears rolling down her cheeks

**"I'm just going to call Andy, ill leave you two alone for some minutes"** Karen said while walking away

**"I missed you Luke, a lot"** Peyton kissed him on the cheek

She stood there for minutes just looking at Lucas, thinking of all the times they've had together.

Karen enters the room, walks up to Peyton

**"I'm sorry that you and Lucas broke up"** Karen said, looking at Peyton

**"Lucas told you?"**

**"Yeah, he said he proposed to you but you said no"**

**"I didn't say no, I said someday"** Peyton sounded a bit irritated

**"Sometimes I think he still loves you"**

**"Really?!" **Peyton paused

**"I mean you think so?"**

**"Yeah I do Peyton, you still got feelings for him?"**

Peyton looked at Lucas with pain in her eyes, she couldn't endure to know that he might now even wake up.

**"I'm not sure. At least I didn't think so until I saw him lay here. It breaks my heart that he doesn't wake up. It's so many things I want to tell him, things I didn't even know I felt"**

Peyton and Karen looked at each other, they walked over to some chairs in the room and sat down.

**"How is your life in LA?"**

**"I guess okay, I miss my friends a lot, my home. I'm trying but it's hard"** Peyton answered

**"Life always is, but I know you. You got what it takes to succeed out there. I've always knew that"**

**"Thanks Karen, I just have to prove that to myself"** Peyton said with a serious look on her face

**"You've heard anything from Brooke?" **Karen asked

**"Actually yeah I called her when I was on my way here in the cab, she is coming later today. after a very important meeting she couldn't miss"**

Karen smiled

**"Great. I'm so proud of her. She have come very far since I last saw her"**

At the same time in New York

Brooke Davis and her mother had just finished the meeting, they were back in the Hoes over Bros building. They walked into Brooke's office. Millicent was half running behind them to keep up.

**"Millicent, go book a ticket for me to Tree Hill okay?"** Brooke said looking at her assistant Millicent

**"Okay when do you want to leave? You want to go yourself or you want me to get you some company?"**

**"By myself Millicent, as early as I can. Next flight would be good" **Brooke smiled at Millicent

Millicent left the room, Victoria walked over to Brooke

**"Why would you want to go back to that crap of a town?"**

**"I told you, Lucas has been in an accident"**

**"For a boy, why am I not surprised… But you can't go, we have another meeting tomorrow"** she said with an arrogant voice

**"You don't tell me what to do, it's my company. You remember?"**

**"Whatever, well I guess I'll go alone tomorrow to the meeting then. That's the best thing since you don't get that kind of talk anyway"** Victoria walked away

Brooke looked after her with a sad look in her eyes

**"I love you to mother"** she said quiet to herself

Millicent went back into the room again where Brooke was

**"Your flight is leaving within one and a half hour, first class. A limousine will be waiting for you at the airport in Tree Hill, I also booked a hotel room for you to stay at. Here is my numbers if you need me for anything, call me whenever you need to"**

**"Thanks mill, what would I do without you" **She said while smiling

To be continued


	4. Sadness

Chapter 4

_Few hours later, 10 am_

_At Nathan and Haleys house_

**"Mama! Daddy!"** Jamie ran into their bedroom and jumped up on the bed

**"Jim-Jam"** Nathan smiled

Haley walked out of the bedroom into the bathroom

**"Daddy is mama angry at me?"** he whispered

**"Of course not, she is just sad because Lucas is at the hospital. Your mom loves you, you know that right Jamie?"**

**"Yeah I know daddy, she is the best mama ever!"** he said while smiling

**"Is Lucas going to wake up today?"**

**"We don't know son"** Nathan looked sad

**"But I want him to, I miss him"** Jamie said with a sad voice

Nathan looked out thru the window

**"So do I son, so do I"**

Jamie looked out as well

**"What are you looking at daddy?"** Jamie asked curious

Nathan looked at Jamie

**"Go get dressed"**

**"Okay daddy, can we go to Lucas when I'm done?"**

**"Yes son, now go. Chap Chap"** Nathan smiled

Jamie ran to his room

Nathan got dressed, walked down to first floor. Saw Haley sitting in the sofa holding something.

He waked over to her, kissed her on the head

**"What you got there"** he asked her

**"Just some photos"** Haley answered with a sorrowful voice

**"Photos of who?"**

**"Lucas… he has to wake up soon, he is such a big part of this family. I've tried to put on a brave face for Jamie but it's getting to me"**

Nathan looked at her, with pain in his eyes that Haley suffered

**"He will Hales, Luke is strong. He love us all to much to leave us"**

Jamie entered the room, running up to Haley

**"Can we eat at the hospital mama? I liked their pancakes"** He said with a teasing look on his face

They both smiled at Jamie

**"Yeah of course we can sweetie, lets go"**

Nathan picked up Jamie and ran with him to the door, Jamie was looking so happy when his father was playing with him. Haley walked behind them. She locked the door and they drove of to the hospital

_Same time, at the Airport_

Brooke Davis had arrived to Tree Hill airport few minutes ago, she walked down the stairs to the main hall. She looked around for her driver, she found him moments later with a signpost in his hands saying "Brooke Davis".

She walked up to him

**"Brooke Davis it's nice to meet you. My name is Geoffrey and I will be your driver today, can I take your bags?"**

**"Hi Geoffrey, it's nice to meet you to. Yeah please do, they are killing me"** She smiled

**"Please follow me"**

They walked to the limousine just parked outside

**"So where can I take you today Miss Davis"** he asked polite

**"To the hospital"**

Her phone rang

**"Excuse me" **she said to Geoffrey

Answered the phone

**"Brooke Davis"**

**"Did you found the driver? Was the limousine big enough?"**

Brooke interrupted her

**"Calm down Millicent, I found him and the limousine is good. Don't worry about me, go have some fun while you can"** she said smiling

**"Okay, but don't forget you got my numbers if you need me"**

**"I'll call you later okay Mill?"**

**"Okey Brooke, Bye Bye"**

15 minutes later they arrived at the hospital

To be continued

Reviews appreciated :)


End file.
